undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Preview/Chapter 4
Frisk, now well rested after the pause he took, stood up and walked out of the alcove and back onto the path. At the end of the hall was another room, though this time the room appeared to be split in two due to a wall in the middle that contained a bottleneck. Inside the bottleneck was a big pile of leaves, and what looked like a white sheet. As Frisk approached the sheet, it began making some sort of noise. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" The sheet was saying "z" over and over again, probably in a feable attempt to pretend to be asleep. Frisk tried to say something, but it seemed like it was ignoring him. He then reached down to pick up the sheet and move it out of the way, but when his hand reached the sheet, the air suddenly felt cold as it fazed right through. Frisk paniced a bit and jerked back. The sheet, which appeared to actually be a ghost, drifted into an up-right position, two small points of white light inside deep, black holes in the "sheet" staring straight at Frisk. Frisk tightened his grip on the stick ready to attack the ghost, but something caused him to loosen a bit. Perhaps it was the sad deminer the ghost wore that caused Frisk to not want to kill this Monster. He wanted to help at least cheer the ghost up, so he gave it a small smile. The ghost gave out a slight "heh...", cracking the faintest hint of a smile. The ghost certainly looked just a little bit better. Frisk decided to tell the ghost a little joke, which caused the ghost to let out a bit of a laugh. "Let me try" the ghost meekly said as the points in its eyes turned red and some sort of liquid began coming from the holes going to the crown of its head and forming a fedora. "I call it 'Dapperblook'. Do you like it?" Frisk was positive that that was supposed to be a joke of some sort, though he didn't understand. Perhaps a pun on his name? Even so, the formation of the fedora from what looked to be tears was very impressive to Frisk, so he gave the ghost a thumbs up, which certainly caused the ghost to break out into a smile. "Oh gee..." the ghost said happily. "I usually come to the Citadel because there's nobody around, but today I met somebody nice." The ghost hovered there for a bit, perhaps relishing the recent events. "Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." The ghost then phased through the floor. Frisk looked down at the floor where the ghost had left before moving through the bottleneck. On the other side was two doors, though the path only lead to one. Frisk thought that at this point there would be some sort of trap, so he went through the door without the path. The following room stretched far to Frisk's right side. Within the room were three of those frog-monsters, though they didn't seem hostile. Directly in front of Frisk was a sign, this one also written in the strange alien language. The path was quite linier, and there didn't seem to be any puzzles in this room, so Frisk just strolled to the end door. On the other side of the doorway was this grand hallway of a sort, stretching far. Frisk continued forward along the path up to a fork in the road. The path Frisk had come from and the one directly in front of him seemed to lead to the hallway now on his left. Frisk decided to continue along the path he'd been following. On the other side was a doorway which led into a small room that went off to the left. Frisk continued through the doorway and arrived quite the view. A great cityscape stretching as far as the eye could see. Purple buildings, a similar shade to the Citadel, jutting out of the ground. Frisk looked down to the street below and saw a bit of movement from what Frisk could only assume was an innumerable amount of Monsters going about their business. As Frisk looked down upon the crowds of people below, an immensly bright light appeared above the horizon. The light was extremely bright, as to only compair to that of the sun. It seemed to dilate, like the openning of shutters. As the light shone all across the landscape, Frisk could see more and more than what the Torch-Web was with its dim candle-like light. Surrounding the city Frisk had been fawning over was something of a fortress wall the same color as the Citadel. A shot of some sort of blue energy erupted forth from a nearby location, flying up towards the Torch-Web. When the object hit the Torch-Web, the fire began going out until there was only the 'sun' light coming from the distance. Frisk figured that it was time to go and hurry to wherever Toriel was. As Frisk was turning around, he saw an object on the floor on the left side of the balcany. Frisk walked towards the object to find that it was a small wooden knife. He looked down at the stick he'd grabbed from earlier. It looked as though it was going to snap at any time. Frisk decided to take the wooden knife with him, and leave the stick behind. Frisk backtracked to the fork in the road he'd found earlier, and this time took the alternate route, which was now on his right. There was a large amount of leaves on the path, though this didn't really hinder him much. At the end of the hall was a doorway leading into a courtyard that didn't have ceiling. There was a tall, twisted black tree in the middle that was surrounded by dead leaves, though had none on any of its branches. Frisk saw Toriel coming through a door fidiling with her phone. As she came down, Frisk heard his phone start ringing. Toriel looked up and saw him standing in the mouth of the courtyard. She then rushed over to him like a worried mother. "How did you get here, my child?" she frantically said. "Are you hurt?" Toriel began looking at Frisk all over to see if anything had changed. "Not a scratch... Impressive! But still... I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponcible to try to surprise you like this." Toriel then froze for a second, as if going over what she'd just said. "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one." Toriel began walking to the end of the courtyard, gesturing Frisk to follow. Seeing nowhere else to go, he'd decided to follow. At the other end was a small, tidy house. Frisk looked upon the interesting construction, mostly cast in shadow due to that powerful light that had appeared earlier and the dousing of the Torch-Web, though there were what seemed to be electric lights coming from inside the house. Frisk couldn't think of any reason not to go in, and so he did. }} Category:Underearth